


Peri's Revenge

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Serial 134: Planet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri captures the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peri's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 113

"Miss Brown, I order you to release me at once!"

"Not on your life, Mister!" Peri snapped. She tightened her grip on the scruff of her prisoner's neck, and gave him a little shake just for good measure. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut until the Doctor gets here.

"I am the Master, and you will obey me."

"Aren't you the _cutest,_ " Peri said. "I just want to dress you up like one of my Barbies. I bet you look fabulous all decked out in pink and rhinestones."

"You'll pay for this, Miss Brown."


End file.
